Valentine's day at sun Garden
by Yuri and ShoujoAi 4Ever
Summary: The title says it all! various pairings YURI AND YAOI, JUST FOR YOUR INFORMATION


ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I PUBLISHED A SMUTTY YAOI, YURI FIC FOR THE INAZUMA SERIES, BUT HERE IT IS AT LAST!

ENJOY!

OH AND I USE THE NORMAL NAMES NOT THE ALIEA NAMES, HERE'S A LIST OF THE NAMES AND PAIRINGS IM GONNA USE

HirotoxNagumo

MidorikawaxMiura (Miura=Diam)

MidorikawaxSuzuno (they will fight for midorikawa's love, a love-traingle!)

KiixReina (Kii=Keeve, Reina=Ulvida)

HasuikexSumeragi (Hasuike= Rean, Sumeragi=Maquia)

~AT SUN GARDEN, SUZUNO'S ROOM~

Suzuno Fuusuke was busy putting his clothes on when he remembered something "And yet another valentine's day is arrived, time goes fast..."

Suzuno sighed when his gaze fell at a picture of him and a certain greenette he was in love with.

"Midorikawa Ryuuji...just how long do i have to fight for your love? if only that damn Miura didn't act like he possessed you or something..."

He put on his purple sweater, and then took a small star-shaped red box out of his pockets, in the box were his self made caramel sweets and a love poem he had written all by himself.

"If i give him this he'll be my boyfriend soon..." Suzuno took one last look in the mirror, smiled at his reflection and left the room to go look for midorikawa.

~MEANWHILE IN REINA'S ROOM~

"Kii! hey Kii! are you even awake?" Reina tickled her crush in the stomach to wake her.

Kii opened one eye and asked with a sleepy expression on her face "What day is it?" she knew VERY weel what day it was but she wanted to tease Reina.

reina reacted, much to Kii's expectations, very fiery "Its Valentine's day dumb-ass, for gods sake, i bet you didn't even buy me a present! and yet you think you can come over in my room and stay the night whenever you want..."

Kii groaned "but this time it was you who invited me, and besides i DID buy a present for you, i only left it in my room..."

Reina came closer to Kii "Well, i have one hell of a present for you...two to be honest..." she softly pressed her lips against the other girl's soft ones.

Kii was surprised, she knew how shy Reina was with these things after all.

She pulled the blue-haired girl closer and caressed her gently, deepening the kiss by biting Reina's lip softly,

"Oowh Kii..." The bluenette let out a little moan when Kii began to kiss her neck.

the purple hair kissed her with even more passion, wanting to hear more of that cute moaning voice, the voice that only she knew of Reina.

"I give you my next present later, ok Kii? make sure to give me yours too, but for now...i jus want your lips on me..."

Kii smiled "Our first kiss...you couldnt give me a better present, although your beauty is already a present on his own..." the two entangled their hands and kept staring in eachothers eyes for a long while...

~MIURA AND MIDORIKAWA'S ROOM~

"Oi, Miura look!" Midorikawa pointed at the window, Miura looked and saw the beautyfull rising sun at its best, he enjoyed it for a few seconds but when he stared at the greenette he knew the sun was no match for him.

"I know somebody who's way prettier then that sun..." Miura grinned when Midorikawa''s face turned redder then Hiroto's hair.

Miura and Midorikawa were the only ones who shared a room together because Midorikawa had been afraid of the dark in the past, Miura always had comforted him and now, several years later he still comforted him.

"Ehm...i got something for you,,," the greenette took a white heart-shaped box out of his pockets and shoved it into Miura's hands.

The blue-eyed boy opened the box and saw that it was filled with white and brown chocolate stars, they all had 'I love you Miura' written on it.

"Did you made them yourself?" Miura asked while munching on one, Midorikawa nodded "Do you like them?" Now it was the brunette who nodded eagerly "I love them!" he smiled brightly "I have a present for you too!"

he opened his wardrobe and took a big pack out of it "Here you go..." he said to the greenette.

midorikawa opened it and saw a bouquet with red roses, a box with french chocolate and a big chocolate heart.

"Wow...this is too much...you didn't had to spend so much money for me..."

Miura's chuckled "You're worth it...besides, did you already chose between Suzuno and me?" his eyes turned dark when he spoke out the ice user his name.

"No and if this huge present is only meant to 'win' from him then...hmmh!" Midorikawa's eyes widened when miura suddenly grabbed his waist and kissed him, it was a bit rough but felt so damn good at the same time, but just when Midorikawa began to kiss back Miura broke the liplock.

"I cant do this! i cant steal his first kiss without permission!" the brunette thought

"You already did, baka..." a voice in his head said.

"I didnt gave you that present to be better then Suzuno i just love you so damn much! And, i'm so sorry i kissed you..."

Midorikawa smiled "I know that, but Suzu-kun deserves a chance as well so i buyd him a present too"

Miura frowned "I dont want him to hurt you..."

The greenette sweatdropped "You really think he's a bad guy huh?" he opened the door of the room "Well, I'm gonna look for him, see ya!" he wanted to walk away but the brunette grabbed his shoulder "One last question..." the blue eyes of the boy has a nervous look "Do you want to take a night walk in the forest this night?"

Midorikawa nodded "Sure!"

Miura looked relieved "You don't know how happy you make me..."

The greenette winked to him "bye!" then he ran of, looking for Suzuno.

Miura was worried "He's still so innocent...tch, you better be gentle,Fuusuke!"

~MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN~

"Damn! why is baking so difficult?" Nagumo was trying to bake a cake for his long-standing boyfriend, Hiroto, but he failed epic at cooking.

"Curse this!" The fire user threw a fork against the wall.

Someone silently opened the door, sneaked near Nagumo and lied his hands at the fire user's golden eyes.

"Who am I?" The person said with a seductive voice.

Nagumo could easily guess the right Name "Hiroto! what the fuck! let me go!" Nagumo struggled to get free from hiroto's embrace but the former Genesis captain was stronger.

"you were baking a cake for me? how sweet...that deserves a reward even if you DEFINITELY suck at cooking" the green- eyed boy began to place tender kisses at the fire user his neck.

Nagumo sighed "Someone's as horny as ever..."

Hiroto bit down hard on Nagumo's flesh "You think i'm a slut?"

Nagumo nodded "But i like that..."

Hiroto quickly locked the door, then his hand sneaked under Nagumo's shirt "I love you, Haruya"

the fire user grinned "I love you too, Kiyama..."

~IN THE GARDEN~

"N-no dont take my shirt of...ehm...i'm gonna catch a cold at this rate!" Hasuike struggled when Sumeragi's hands slid under her bra.

"They maybe see us!" Hasuike looked stressed.

"no worries, i bet the rest is being 'busy' too, its valentine'' day after all..." Sumeragi smiled gently to the redhead.

the two of them had taken an early walk in the morning in the big garden of the orphanage, but sumeragi suddenly had felt the urge to make love with her girlfriend, so they had stopped walking and were now having a cuddle session under a cherry-blossom three.

"but there are insects here! we maybe get infected!" Hasuike pushed the green-haired girl away from her .

"Ugh, you really are shy, huh?" Sumeragi lied her hands at Hasuike''s shoulders "Do you think your body is ugly or something?"

The blue-eyed girl nodded, her face all red.

Now Sumeragi looked mad "You arent ugly! youre the most perfect person in this world!"

she roughly pressed her lips against Hasuike's. fporcing her tongue in the redheads mouth,

"This day...im gonna take away all your shyness, by having sex..." Sumeragi looked very serious.

Hasuike's face turned even redder "Then at least let us have sex in a bed..."

Sumeragi shook her head "NOPE."

* * *

READ MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN THE AFTERNOON...

review?


End file.
